Crimson Dragon
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: New enemies are rising against the Seireitei, and Yamamoto has enlisted the help of his granddaughter, whose been in China since he sent her there fifteen hundred years ago. Renji/OC.
1. Zaijian

Yamamoto tugged the end of his long beard.

'What to do?' He pondered. His lieutenant placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

"Yamamoto-Sui-Taicho," he said quietly. "I have paperwork from the Sixth and Eleventh Divisions."

"Arigato. Put it there, on the corner of my desk."

"Hai." The man placed the small stack on the old man's desk, and then left the room.

_'With the current situation in the Seireitei, all the Divisions are spread thin through the Living Realm and the Soul Society.' _Yamamoto glanced over his desk and spotted the corner of something sticking out from under some paperwork. '_I need reinforcements.'_

He reached across and pulled it out.

Yamamoto held the picture up, smiling slightly.

'_I suppose it's time to bring you home, isn't it?' _

The First Division Taicho spread a paper before him, and began writing a fairly simple letter. Once done, he turned it into a Hell Butterfly.

It fluttered out the window and promptly disappeared.

**-;-**

A pale palm stretched out, allowing the pretty insect to light upon her hand.

"It's from him isn't it?"The boy behind her asked, peering over her shoulder at the black and purple butterfly.

"Shi." She replied, pulling the hood on her head down lower.

"Which means you'll have to return to Japan." The boy frowned, tugging the sleeve of his black and red kimono.

"Shi, Tawara-sama." The girl rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Mizu!" He yelled, stomping his foot.

"Until you stop being childish." She shot at him. "And are not the Prince of Shanghai. You have a title and I intend to use it."

"But I can't stop being the Prince." He pouted. "Unless I become the Emperor."

"Then China would be screwed." The girl smacked him over the head. Mizu whimpered.

"Well, wen I become the Emperor," he grinned, having recovered from her assault to his head. "I'll make you my Empress."

The girl snorted.

"Tawara-sama," She laughed. "I'm dead. You can't make me an Empress."

"We'll get you one of those fake bodies!" He seemed excited.

"Mizu-kun," She turned to the handsome male. "I can't."

She gazed at him with sad indigo eyes.

"What's this?" A voice carried from the trail to the top of the cliff. "My younger brother's precious Siwang zhi shen is leaving?"

"Oh, fuck off." Mizu grumbled, his posture hunching and his face contorting with distaste.

"Hello, Tawara-dono." The girl bowed.

"You wound me, Tenshi." The older teen held a hand to his heart. "Let me hear you say my real name. Please?"

The girl rolled her eyes again.

"Kiro..." She growled. "Go away."

The older boy deflated while the younger one snickered behind his back.

"Tenshi, such cruel words!" Kiro whined.

"Do you have a reason for bothering us?" She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes into a glare.

"I came to say goodbye!"

"Goodbye." The girl turned back to the setting sun. "You too, Mizu-kun."

"But-" The younger boy protested, his brown hair flying around his face.

"No, it's time for me to go." She glanced over her shoulder. "Arigato both of you. You've been tremendous fun."

Thrusting her hands in front of her, the girl muttered several words under her breath. A pair of shoji screens appeared,

The girl stepped forward, her silhouette bold against the bright white light.

"Kami-sama bless you." She bowed. "Take care Prince Mizu Tawara, and Crown Prince Kiro Tawara."

"Zaijian," The two waved. "Kiken-chan."

**AN- Translations:**

**Shi- Yes [Chinese]**

**Siwang zhi shen- Death God [Chinese]**

**Zaijian- Goodbye [Chinese]**


	2. Indigo

Yamamoto looked up as the Senkaimon opened in his office, shedding bright light.

A black robed figure stepped out, and the Senkaimon vanished.

The figure glanced around the office, then it's hooded head moved to Yamamoto himself.

"You've lost an arm since I've been gone." The person snorted, tucking their hands into the cloak's wide sleeves.

"And you've gotten taller. Take a seat." He nodded to the seat in front of him.

The person collapsed into the chair.

"Well, one thousand five-hundred years does that to a person." They snorted.

"Kiken, take off your hood. It's disrespectful." Yamamoto sighed. Now he remembered how much her manners bothered him.

"Yes, Yama-jii." Kiken snorted, lowering the voluminous black hood.

"You've grown up." Yamamoto seemed surprised.

"Well, you know," Kiken shrugged. "I've chosen to stay nineteen. Wonderful choice."

Kiken stood from her chair, and crossed to the huge window over looking the entire Seireitei.

Yamamoto gazed at her, his eyes opening slightly.

The morning sunlight splashed across her sharp cheeks, and painted her pale skin in light. Kiken's silver hair was still tucked into her hood, but as he watched she freed it. The thick braid tumbled down her back, brushing the floor. Her indigo eyes caught the light as she turned to Yamamoto, and raised an eyebrow.

"So, you finally decided to bring me back. What's the occasion?" Kiken leaned against the back of her chair.

"Kiken," The Sui-Taicho sighed, glancing at the view. "I suppose you haven't heard."

"No, shit Sherlock. " The girl snorted, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Yamamoto frowned.

"Please. I've met more than one American." Kiken shook her head. "I, unlike you, have mingled for the past thousand years. I'm well versed in the slang of today."

"Yes, well," Yamamoto returned to the original topic. "We have a problem with high reitsu beings in both the Living World and the Soul Society."

"You brought me back to Japan for to sacrifice me. Oh thanks, love you too, Yama-jii." She growled.

"You misunderstand, granddaughter." Yamamoto rose, shuffling to stop in front of the glaring girl. "I brought you home because I need your help. The granddaughter I remember is strong, and the Gotei Thirteen is spread thin right now trying to find the beings."

"Fine." Kiken sighed, slumping slightly. "Just what are theses beings anyway?"

"We don't know." The Sui-Taicho moved back to his desk. "Do you know where you'd like to stay?"

"I suppose you're not going to give me back my Captain's position." She rolled her eyes. "The Sixth Division."

"The Eighth Division is nice this time of year," He suggested. "Or the Fifth and Ninth."

"There something you don't want me to see, Yama-jii?" Kiken crossed her arms, and raised an arched eyebrow. "You let the Kuchiki's have my Division, didn't you?"

"The Third Division is also very nice this time of year. The persimmon trees should be blooming."

"Yamamoto." The indigo-eyed girl snapped. "You did, didn't you?"

"Hai." The elderly man nodded, and then gazed at a map on his desk. "Well?"

"Eighth. I remember it having pretty cherry blossom trees." She gained a far off look.

"Give this to Kyoraku. He's the Taicho there." Yamamoto passed her a letter.

"Zaijian." Kiken Shunpo'd out the window.

Yamamoto shook his head.

**-;-**

Kiken barely glanced at the sign above the gate, just long enough to tell her that she was in the right barracks.

Several of the Shinigami meandering around the compound glanced at her with curious expressions, but the hood she had pulled back over her head blocked their view.

"You," She called. "With the bald head."

Said bald man turned with an annoyed expression.

"I ain't bald!" He yelled.

"Then what is it you call not having any hair?" Kiken retorted. "What's your name?"

"None of your business." He snorted, shifting his sword.

"It is, because I asked, didn't I?" Amusement laced her voice.

"I said it's none of your business!" He yelled, pulling his sword from his shoulders. "You're really pissing me off!"

He unsheathed his sword and lunged. Kiken tucked her hands into her sleeves and ducked under his swing, before jumping over the one sent by his sheath.

The bald man swung at her several times, while Kiken moved casually out of the way. She had been in the martial arts capitol of the world, it would've been wrong to not study there.

Suddenly, to the gathered crowd's amazement, the stranger kicked one leg up and sent Ikkaku's sword and sheath flying in one direction and the man in the other.

"You there, with the sword over your shoulder." Kiken turned her back on the bald man.

"Hai!" The Shinigami stepped forward.

"Take me," Ikkaku lunged at her, and she brought up a fist into his face and then followed with a punch to the stomach before flipping him onto his back. Kiken placed a foot on his chest to hold him down. "Take me to your Taicho."

"Hai. This way please. You two, help Third Seat Madarame back to his barracks." The man pointed at two others who scurried forward and lifted Ikkaku over their shoulders.

The man gestured for her to follow, and then he began walking down the barracks. They found the Taicho lounging on his porch outside his office.

"Arigato." Kiken nodded to her guide and then handed Kyoraku the letter. He took it with a look of surprise, and opened the parchment.

"Hmm...I see." The man tugged on his straw hat. "So who're you?"

"Did Yama-jii not mention me in the letter?" Kiken asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged his pink clad shoulders.

"You didn't read the letter did you?" Kiken sweat-dropped. "Perhaps it would be best to continue this meeting in your office."

"Alright." Kyoraku sighed, rising slowly. Kiken followed the taicho into his office and then took a seat on the couch across from him.

"As I assume you haven't read that letter, Kyoraku-taicho," Kiken started. "I suppose that leaves it up to me to explain. My name is Kiken Yamamoto."

She pulled her hood down.

"You related to Yama-jii?" Shunsui scratched his head. Kiken nodded.

"Shi, I'm his granddaughter. " Amusement flickered in her indigo eyes. "I've been residing in China for the past thousand-and-five-hundred years. Yama-jii has asked me to return to help with the current situation."

"Ah, nice to meet you then, Kiken-sama."

"Please," Kiken waved her hand. "Kiken-chan is fine. Yama-jii has also sent me to you for lodging for the time being. I would've returned to my barracks, but he doesn't believe that was a good idea."

"Your original barracks?"

"Shi. When Yamamoto first rose to the position of Sui-Taicho, I was my father's lieutenant in Division Eleven. Three months later, I was given the position of Taicho in the Sixth Division, which really pissed off the Kuchiki clan, because they're current heir was competing against me for the position. Kuchiki's and I...don't get along."

Shunsui laughed, and then stood.

"Come with me, I have a room currently not occupied." He moved toward the door, which slammed open before he could touch it. Kyoraku looked up at the towering man in his doorway.

"Ah, Kenpachi," The Eighth Division Taicho smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Where is he? The one who beat up knocked out Ikkaku with one kick?" The man boomed.

Kiken rose from the couch, and strode over.

"He was your Third Seat, ne?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're the one who beat him up?" Kenpachi looked down at her. Kiken nodded.

"You're small. You don't look like much." He crossed his arms.

Kiken raised an eyebrow.

"I'm powerful enough to take care of myself." She snorted.

Kenpachi frowned.

"I was gonna fight you, but you're probably weak." He grumbled, turning away. Kiken grinned, and before anybody knew what was happening, she had Kenpachi by the ear.

"Really now? I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back." She laughed. "Kyoraku, you were going to show me to my room, were you not?"

Shunsui stared at the bent over man, and then laughed, gesturing for her to follow.

He led her down the hall, his pink kimono and Taicho's haori swishing behind him. Kiken followed with Kenpachi.

"This is it." Kyoraku swept a hand at the room. "It's not much, but it will work until you're placed in a Division, right?"

"Thank you." Kiken nodded, watching him leave. Once he had turned the corner, she released Kenpachi from her long nailed grip and whirled on him.

"Once you're more powerful, come and find me. It's been a while since I've sparred."

Kenpachi nodded, and she watched him leave before turning to the room.

It was indeed small, with a thick futon in the center of the room and a small desk by the door.

Kiken sighed, spreading her hands apart in front of her.

Several precise movements of her hands in the four Cardinal directions, and then a shimmering rainbow coloured barrier sprang around the room.

Kiken sighed in satisfaction, before holding her hands up, palms facing away from her, and then closed her eyes.

Her hands began glowing white with a red center. A beam from each hand collided in front of her, and a door of light grew. When it was fully formed, the light faded and Kiken opened her eyes.

Standing in front of her was a shoji screen door, painted with a red dragon. She slid it open and smiled.

"KIKEN-CHAN!" A male voice shrieked from the other side. "You came back." Kiken stepped into the door and was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Mizu-kun," She said, staring at the gold painted ceiling of her previous room. "Get off before I beat you."

"Shi! Shi!" He nodded, backing up to her bed. Kiken gazed around the room, and then moved to her rose-wood chest of drawers.

"What were you doing in here?" She asked, looking through the drawers. Her indigo gaze rose to the sword on the weapon stand atop the chest of drawers.

"Looking." Mizu rubbed his arm.

"Would you get some strong staff members? I have to move my furniture into my new room." Kiken gestured to the open shoji door.

Mizu bounded over and stuck his head through.

"Japanese rooms are weird. Is that your bed?" he pointed to the futon.

"Yes. That's why I'm taking my furniture over there." She snorted crossing her arms. "Mizu, now please."

"Yes, Kiken-chan." He grumbled, shuffling to the door on the opposite side of the room and poked his head out. Low tones conversed on the opposite side and then a small army of men strode in.

"Right," Kiken clapped her hands together. "Let's get started."

**-;-**

"This room_ is _small." Mizu stared at the previously filled room in awe.

"I've lived in here for more than a thousand years, it's not too bad." Kiken shrugged, picking up a fallen gold pillow.

"You're leaving now?" Mizu stared as she strode through the door.

"I wasn't staying in the first place, Mizu-kun." The silver-haired girl laughed, smiling. "I'll visit sometime."

"Promise?" He ran forward as the door began to close.

"Promise." Kiken nodded, turning away from the now closed portal.

Gazing around the room, she lowered the rainbow barrier around and threw the pillow onto the heaped frame bed in the corner.

The walls, which had once been a dull tan colour, were covered by crimson drapes. Where the futon had been before, there was a Chinese frame bed of black wood, and covered by gold mesh embroidered with dragons.

It was specially made to fit into a corner, and spread in a circle quarter. The mattress inside was covered by gold silk and pillows, cushions and stuffed animals of every colour. The rosewood chest of drawers stood beside the bed and the floor was covered in various rugs.

A black butterfly drifted through the open window, and fluttered around her head before landing on her hand.

'_You're being introduced to the taicho of the Gotei Thirteen tonight. It's formal and I will not be pleased should you come in everyday clothing._'

The butterfly imploded, and Kiken rolled her eyes.

"God," She grumbled, opening her top drawer. "He's so old fashioned."


	3. Frost

Byakuya gazed around the meeting room, and then fixed his cold blue gaze onto the Sui-taicho.

He remained quiet and and finally Yamamoto shifted.

"Any comments?" He rumbled.

Shunsui stepped forward half a step.

"Would you be referring to the lovely young woman I met earlier today?" The man smiled, lowering his hat slightly.

Ukitake turned his green eyes to his best friend in surprise.

Yamamoto nodded.

"When will we be meeting said onna?" Byakuya stepped forward seconds after Shunsui had returned to his spot.

"Miss, you're not allowed to enter!" One of the guards posted outside the door called.

There was silence for several seconds and then the door opened.

Frost creapt into the room, followed by rolling fog. A figure approached through the fog, and then it faded away.

Toshiro looked surprised. He had the most powerful ice-type zanpakuto, and even his reitsu couldn't do that much.

The female glared at the two shocked guards before sweeping further into the room. The enormous doors banged shut behind her.

Byakuya stared as she came closer, eyes roving over her body in awe. When she go to where he was standing, her indigo eyes snapped to him, and she smirked.

Byakuya moved back, and then his eyes turned to Zaraki.

The tall Taicho was glaring at the girl and rubbing one ear.

Yamamoto stood and met her at the base of his seat.

"This," He nodded to the red clad girl. "Is my granddaughter, Kiken Yamamoto."

Kiken turned and bowed lightly to the gathered Taicho, showing more cleavage than required.

Her red cheongsam was tight at the neck, sleeveless, and had a large tear-drop in the chest of the dress. A gold phoenix was embroidered onto the front. On her feet she wore traditional Chinese slippers in red.

Her long silver hair was pulled into a large horsetail on the top of her head, and it was held up with a gold ribbon.

"Kiken, these are the Taicho of the Gotei Thirteen. I'll leave the thirteen of you all to meet each other." The old man shuffled from the room and Kiken moved to Shunsui.

"Care to introduce me to your friend?" She asked the brown haired man, who laughed.

"This is Jushiro Ukitake, Division Thirteen Taicho." Said man put his hand out to shake. Kiken shook and then the older female Taicho moved into the circle.

"Retsu Unohana, Fourth Division." She smiled.

"Pleasure." Kiken smiled back. "Let me know if there's anything I can help with."

"I will. Do you have experience healing?"

"I do, Unohana-chan." Kiken assured, watching as Kenpachi lumbered over. "Nice to see you again."

"Humph." He crossed his arms.

"Oh, don't be such a grumpy face." She grabbed his cheeks in a grandmotherly gesture. All the people in the room froze.

Kenpachi forced a smile to make her let go.

"Good boy." She patted his head, and then turned to the approaching blond Taicho.

"Shinji Hirako, Fifth Division." He grinned.

"Nice to meet you." She accepted his outstretched hand.

"That's Rose, and that's Kensei. Third and Ninth Divisions respectively." Shunsui pointed to the other blond and the muscular silver-haired man.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi." The white painted man held out a hand. Kiken shook it and then watched as he backed away. "Twelfth Division."

"Soifon, Second Division." The petite small-breasted woman held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Soifon." Kiken smiled, and then turned to the furry taicho.

"Sajin Komamura, Seventh Division." She could swear he blushed. Kiken cooed, rubbing behind his black-tipped ears.

The remaining two Taicho shared a look.

"This is Toshiro Hitsugaya." Shunsui placed a hand on the youngest Captain's shoulder.

"Tenth Division." He held out his hand. Kiken's eyes lit up.

"You're so cuuuuuuute~!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him. Toshiro spluttered, and much to the amusement of other Taicho, was repeatedly nuzzled.

"Let me go! I'm not a kid!" He yelled, trying to escape.

"No, you're right. Shunsui's a kid. You're a baby." She cooed, making him flush. Shunsui laughed. Eventually she let Toshiro go, and he hid behind Komamura.

"So that leaves you." The silver-haired female turned to Byakuya. "You're the Kuchiki."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Byakuya. Current-"

"Sixth Division Taicho, I know." Kiken crossed her arms, and annoyance flickered across her face. "I was hoping you wouldn't be like all the other Kuchiki's, but you're not. I expect you to be treating my division well, you hear. I'm going to pay special attention to you."

Byakuya gulped at the wicked expression on her beautiful face.

"Well, now that's this is over with," Kiken turned to address the gathered taicho. "If you need me, I'll be in Kyoraku's barracks as it's my current lodging."

**-;-**

"So, how'd it go?" Someone asked from the shadows of the Sixth Division's gate.

"Abarai," Byakuya slid his eyes to the side. "You shouldn't be sneaking around."

"I'm not. And you didn't answer my question." The red-head emerged from the shadows, falling into pace with his superior.

"Well enough." The noble hummed, annoyance flashing through his eyes.

"What was the meeting about this time? Isn't it too soon to be having another meeting about the enemy?"

"Hn." Byakuya strode in the direction of his manor. "I will see you in the morning, Abarai."

The redhead frowned as his captain sped up, and left him alone in the street. Sighing heavily, the Shinigami returned to his room in the barracks.

**-;-**

"Matsumoto..." Toshiro growled, fury radiating off him.

"Ah!" The blond jumped in surprise. "Taicho!"

"You hid sake in my desk again." He growled, surveying the room. Her two fellow lieutenants gulped, sliding towards the open window and then disappearing into the night.

"Awe, Hisagi, Kira!" Rangiku yelled, rushing to the window. "Don't abandon me!"

No answer came.

The blond sighed, and then swirled the sake in her bottle.

"Rangiku, I expect this cleaned up by tomorrow morning. And if I find out you've hidden sake in my desk again..."

Terror clouded Rangiku's face as her captain stormed away.

"You're such a stick in the mud, Taicho."

**-;-**

"Ken-chan~! Welcome back!" The short lieutenant cheered, climbing onto his shoulder.

"Hey, Yachiru." He greeted, striding into his barracks.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! We ran out of cookies!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed sadly.

"We'll send Ikkaku to get some more." Kenpachi told her.

"But Cue-Ball is in the infirmary!"

"Then we'll send Yumichika." The giant man picked up the girl by the scruff of her kosode and deposited her onto her bed. She crawled beneath the mountain of blankets as Kenpachi walked out.

"Night night, Ken-chan!" She yawned.

"G'night." Kenpachi returned gruffly.

**-;-**

The next morning dawned with pouring skies.

"Awe." Kiken grumbled. "I wanted to go exploring."

The silver-haired female burrowed into her cushions and stuffies.

She stayed in the warmth several minutes, and then rose slowly from her bed. Kiken shivered as she crossed the cold floor, and stared at herself in the mirror on mounted above her desk.

A knocked sounded on the door, and she grabbed the dark green silk robe by on the desk.

Kiken slid open the door and blinked at the woman standing before her.

"Morning...?" Kiken tilted her head.

The woman took in the hastily put on kimono, which was slouching off one shoulder to Kiken's elbow, and blushed bright red.

"Nanao Ise." She bowed, clutching the tome in her hand. "I'm the lieutenant here."

"What can I do for you, Nanao-chan?"

"Shunsui-taicho thought I should take you to the Shinigami Woman's Association meeting." She shifted.

"Let me put on some proper clothing. You can take a seat in here if you want." Kiken gestured to her room. Nanao shook her head.

Kiken shut the door, and then crossed to her chest of drawers.

Nanao looked up as the guest exited her room, and then cleared her throat. Kiken followed Nanao down the hall to the gates.

Kiken glared at the rain before tugging her voluminous hood over her head, and following Nanao out. The lieutenant had picked up an umbrella.

The two ran through the rain to the Second Division, and entered through a small side gate.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Nanao called into the warm room. The women meandering around looked up and waved.

"Who's that?" The blond woman pointed to Kiken.

"She's an honorary guest for today." Nanao moved to the table set at the end of the room. Kiken slid off her soaked silk slippers, and then placed her cloak onto an empty hook.

The silver-haired female grinned as her feet hit the heated flooring.

"Kiken-san?" Soifon's grey eyes widened considerably.

"Ah, Soifon-chan. Hello again." Kiken nodded her head, and crossed to the chair beside Unohana. The Fourth Division Captain smiled kindly.

"First order of business!" The pink-haired girl beside Nanao yelled. "Meet the guest!"

She bounced over to Kiken and stared up with enormous eyes.

"I'm Yachiru~! Eleventh Division lieutenant." She stuck out her hand.

"Kiken Yamamoto." She smiled, lifting the girl onto her lap.

"You're related to Yama-jii!" She gasped.

"I'm his granddaughter." Kiken laughed, smoothing a piece of hair sticking up on Yachiru's head.

The door opened and a purple haired woman slid in.

"I hate the rain!" She huffed, shaking her head.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon leapt up.

"Yachiru, I brought cookies." The blond on the other side of the room placed a plate out.

Kiken watched the race over and proceed to stuff her face.

'_This is going to be a long day...'_ Kiken grumbled in her head.

**-;-**

Kiken fell into her mound of plush animals with a sigh.

She stared at the roof of her frame bed, and just as it was growing hazy, somebody hammered on her door.

"The invaders!" The person yelled. Kiken was up and out the door faster than you could say shunpo.

The indigo-eyed girl skidded to a halt beside several lower ranked Shinigami. They sighed in relief once they felt her reitsu.

Standing before them was a inhumanly beautiful woman. She was six feet tall, and had pale skin.

Her narrowed eyes were blue, her hair pale blue and it was pulled into high ponytail. Loose bangs framed the right side of her face. At the base of her ponytail was a quin-spiked blue tiara.

The woman was dressed in a ground-length dark blue fish-tail dress, tied at the waist with a royal blue sash. Pearls wrapped around her neck in a halter, and spanned underneath her breasts, meeting in the middle. From her neck hung a glowing blue jewel. Her wrists had silver arm-guards, and with the flaring wind you could see she wore no shoes.

If it wasn't for the five foot silver-blue trident in her hand, the woman would've been stunning.

The rain seemed to bend around her, and her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"You pathetic Shinigami!" She laughed, her voice mingling with the rain. "You can't beat me! Surrender now, or die!"

The Shinigami surrounding her shifted and her face morphed into a frown.

With one swing of her long trident, she sliced through the circle of Shinigami.

Kiken tucked her hands into her white kung-fu shirt, and gazed at the woman.

"You there," The beautiful woman called to her. "You're not a Shinigami by the way you dress."

"I am not." Kiken nodded. It was the truth, if only stretch a little. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sular." The woman flicked the tip of her trident. Dark red blood splash onto the ground. "I am the Fifth Member of the Harika."

"Harika?" Kiken frowned slightly.

"We're elves." Sular grinned, showing slightly pointed teeth. "The last of our kind."

"What's you're intention here?" Kiken stepped forward.

"The Harika's goal is to-" Sular stopped suddenly, the jewel on her neck pulsing. "Why am I tell classified information to an outsider!"

"Just for that," The elf leered. "I'll have to kill you."

She lunged, and Kiken jumped over her swing, several feet into the air. The former Captain found a foothold in the air, and then freed her hands before returning to her fight.

Sular was searching the area confused to where Kiken had gone, when her level trident suddenly dipped with weight. The blue-clad woman raised her eyes and bared her teeth at the female on the end of her weapon.

"You're not doing a very good job killing me." Kiken smirked.

"Shut up!" Sular spun the silver-blue trident and then lunged again. Kiken kicked at her face, missing only by an inch as the elf dodged. Sular lunged, and Kiken ducked under the sharp three prongs. Rising and catching the shaft in her right hand, Kiken grinned at her opponent, and then slammed her their heads together.

Sular reeled back, dragging her shining weapon along the ground. Fury flashed through her eyes, and she pulled the trident horizontally in front of her, twisting the metal apart and pulling.

The trident spilt in two, both sharp and both deadly.

Sular swung at Kiken, who dodged but missed the swing coming from the new spear.

It sliced through her bicep like butter, and the female hissed in pain.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Sular gazed at the blood dripping down the shaft of her spear. "I'm going to kill you slowly."

"It's not going to happen." Kiken thrust her hands forward. "Shakkahou." Two balls of red light grew in her hands and she launched several, one after the other. Only three hit Sular.

The elf sneered, running forward and stabbing at Kiken with the trident portion of her weapon, while slicing her left side with the spear.

Kiken was hard pressed to keep up.

Pounding feet sounded behind her, and the owner skidded to a halt.

"Taicho, what do we do?" One of the men asked.

"Scatter," Byakuya's voice rumbled. "Senbonzakura."

Pink swirled at the edges of Kiken's vision, and her reitsu rose in warning.

Frost crept from her feet, and the ex-Shinigami had an idea.

Kiken lifted the walls holding in her reitsu, and the pressure of the surrounding area rose. The rain surrounding the woman froze into sharp icicles, and the pink blades of Byakuya's Senbonzakura froze mid-air.

Sular growled, reattaching her trident. She then swung in an arch and a wave of water launched toward Kiken.

The silver-haired girl, slid down the now frozen wave and grabbed a floating icicle.

Kiken threw herself toward Sular, slicing at her so fast that her arms blurred.

A raven landed heavily on a nearby rooftop, and Sular's attention was drawn to the bird long enough that Kiken stabbed the elf above her eye, dragging it across her face and down her the side of her neck.

Kiken almost landed another successful hit, only for Sular to dodge.

Pale blue hair floated to the ground, and the water-controlling elf leapt towards the raven, which cawed and vanish.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Kiken yelled, tensing to leap.

"For now, this fight will have to do." Sular grinned. "But be warned, rival, this is _far _from over! The Harika will return."

Raising the silver-blue trident above her head, Sular was engulfed in a cyclone of water. When it fell away, the elf was gone.


	4. Tour

Yamamoto slammed his cane on the wooden floor, and then turned his head to Kiken who stood between the two lines of taicho.

"Kiken, you have engaged the intruders in combat."

"Hai." She nodded, rolling her eyes at the stiffness floating through the room.

"Any information regarding the intruders-"

"They're elves." The still bleeding girl interrupted. "They call themselves Harika."

"Elves? Aren't they just myths?" Toshiro frowned.

"Aren't Shinigami supposed to be _'just myths'_?" She scolded, effectively silencing him. "That's all the information I have, Yama-jii."

The room was quiet.

"But we can assume that there's more than five of them. Sular -she was the one I fought- said she was the Fifth member."

"These elves are exceedingly powerful, then." Shunsui sighed. "She managed to severely injure an entire unit of Shinigami."

"You are dismissed." Yamamoto shook his head.

Kiken headed for her room in the Eighth Division.

Byakuya passed her, and she halted.

'_I might as well check on my Division._'

"Oi! Kuchiki." She called, crossing her arms. The stoic man turned. "You're not busy tomorrow are you, cause you're giving me a tour?"

Byakuya turned on his heel and quickened his pace.

Kiken laughed.

**-;-**

"Kiken-chan, where are you going?" Shunsui watched as she passed him in the hall.

"Byakuya is giving me a tour of the Sixth Division." She replied, tucking her hands into her royal blue haori sleeves.

"You look very Japanese today." He commented. Kiken smiled.

Today the young woman was dressed in a royal blue haori. Under the haori was a black kosode and a pair of purple hakama. The haori was held closed by a yellow sash. On her feet were a pair of soft black boots.

Kiken's long hair was pulled into two high pigtails with purple ribbons. From the top of each pigtail had a a peacock feather drifting with it, and several small purple feathers stuck out at the top.

"I felt the need." She shrugged, cruising by and continuing out the door.

Byakuya was waiting for her at the gate of the Sixth Division.

"You came to get me." Kiken smiled.

"I didn't have much of a choice." Byakuya led her into the barracks.

"Please, you could've said no." Kiken grinned, sweetly venomous.

Byakuya's eye twitched.

"_Someone _didn't give me time to refuse." His temper flared.

Kiken's smile vanished.

"Well, I remember that you turned on your heel and left. You could've refused then."

"Humph." Byakuya snorted, his marble face dipping into a scowl. "Your hair looks stupid."

"A petty insult from a little child." Kiken huffed, anger clouding her eyes.

"If I'm a child, then you're an old hag." The Sixth Division Captain spat, whirling on her.

Several of the Shinigami hanging around glanced at him in surprise.

"HA!" Kiken shouted. "I look younger than you!"

"Ugliness disguises itself in the facade of youth."Byakuya shot back.

"Then you must be hideous!" Kiken shoved her face forward.

"No more so than you. In fact, I think you're worse." He growled, turning on his heel and storming deeper into the barracks.

"Your scarf is a fake!" Kiken screeched, racing after him.

"Nonsense. It's the finest silk-"

"I've seen better silk in China!" Kiken barked.

"This is the finest silk in Japan."

"Shows you what a crappy job Japan does with it's materials."

"Then why are you dressed like," He waved a hand at her attire. Kiken had shed her haori at the entrance. "_That?_"

"I was trying to adopt the clothing style here, but now that you mention it...I think you look stupid!"

"So you've mentioned." Byakuya sneered.

"If you let your head get too big, it'll break your neck."

"No change of circumstance can repair a defect of character. And you have _many_ defects, where as _I _do _not_."

"He who thinks he has no faults has one."

"Attitudes are contagious. Yours isn't _worth_ catching." Byakuya sniffed.

"Only those who dare to fail greatly can ever achieve greatly."

"Courage is like a muscle; it is strengthened by use. Therefor you must be very weak."

"Energy and persistence conquer all things."

"Except if you chase two rabbits, both will escape."

"Aren't you supposed to be showing me around?" Kiken snorted.

Byakuya reached for the handle of the door and yanked it open.

The male in the room froze.

He was currently shirtless, and reaching up to put his hair into a ponytail.

The brown-eyed male blushed, and grabbed his kosode, which was sitting on the chair next to him.

"Uh..." He stammered. "Taicho..."

"Renji Abarai, this is Kiken Yamamoto." Byakuya pushed Kiken into his room. "You get to deal with her for the rest of the day. Stay _out_ of my sight."

He slammed the door shut, and Renji heard a lock click.

"Oh, he seriously did _not_ just lock us in here!" The girl yelled. "Kuchiki, I am going to _murder you painfully!_"

Renji cleared his throat.

She turned.

"Hi." The girl put her hands in her sleeves. "Kiken Yamamoto."

"Renji Abarai." He scratched his head. "Sixth Division lieutenant."

"You're not a Kuchiki!" Her indigo eyes lit up. "That's fantastic!"

The two Shinigami waited in awkward silence for several achingly long minutes.

"Would you mind if I kicked down your door?" Kiken suddenly asked.


End file.
